


I saw him standing there

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Based on Jacksepticeye's "I saw her standing there' series. All rights go to krangGAMES. ZoLu/LuZo





	1. I saw him standing there but he was a zombie

**_Hello and welcome, I don't own One Piece.. Obviously and this fic was inspired by Jacksepticeye’s 3 “_ ** **_i Saw Her Standing There’ playlist_ **

**_Hope y'all enjoy._ **

 

**Zoro PoV**

I saw Luffy standing there but he was a zombie...

I loved him but he was a zombie, so I put him safe in a cage.

I knew Luffy loved me too, because he always tried to hug me.

Sometimes the cage was hard to reach, I'm glad he loves to follow me.

Luffy likes to escape from his cage, but I'd always put him back.

He was sneaky and got into sneaky places, I love him 'cuz of his mischief.’

There were other zombies too, I didn't love them at all.

They were mean and got in my way, but I was a lot smarter than them.

There were a lot of other zombies, luckily I'm a good jumper.

Sometimes I'd even find a sword,take that other zombies!

If the blade broke, I found another one, nothing is going to keep me away from my man.

The other zombies got really angry, that was when it got pretty scary.

My love was stronger than my fear, the zombies aren't really that bad anyway.

They always stopped when he was safe, maybe they're happy for our love.

I loved him and he loved me, but then he was a zombie... could we be together?

I saw him standing there, and then I was a zombie.

All the humans everywhere died but we were in love, so it's all good. 

 


	2. I saw him too, with lasers

**Chopper PoV**

I saw them standing there, in my laser-lab of science.

I really want to cure them, and make them human again.

Lasers and holograms will guide them, through my crazy lab.

Sometimes I have to catch them, I've got to be mindful of my timing.

They can see through red lasers, oh, also red lasers burn them up.

The cure is way in the back of the lab, why? Shut up that's why.

Think fast, think fast, think fast, I'm a grade-A science ninja.

These are my footstep-switches, zombies love like walking on them.

These zombies are adorable, they seem to be in love.

There were other zombies too, they were green and made everyone sad.

Green zombies are huge jerks, they fill other zombies with misery.

You probably can't tell, but green zombies smell super gross.

The green zombies made me question myself, could all the zombies really be saved?

I felt happier when I was with these two, even in my lab they were inseparable.

Zombies are limited in their vertical mobility, so I made super jump lasers.

I had to lure them into my laboratory, I lured them with pancakes.

Only the lover-zombies love pancakes, green zombies don't like any type of flat cakes.

Teleportation lasers, because science is very skookum, all my science revolves around zombies, even before the zombpacalypse I was a weird dude.

I wonder is the lover zombies are sentient, I'm honestly not sure they aren't.

Perhaps the zombies can't be saved, maybe I just wasted my time but whatevs, it's time to decide what to do.

I saw them standing there, so I cured myself of humanism.

And the last hope for humanity died, but everyone's much happier as zombies.


	3. I saw him across the world.

**Zoro PoV**

 

You are a zombie, he is a zombie too.

I saw him standing there, playing a game of tag with me.

He was always hard to catch, he knows I love this game.

We were both kind of like thrill-seekers, the place we went could be dangerous.

We were best friends, partners, and lovers, I'd follow him across the world.

We love playing tag, we love exploring.

Our game of tag turn into hide-and-seek, there was something on top of the hill.

There's a big wide world out there right now, things are great but it's time to play games!

I saw him in the bright green forest, the forest was full of wild animals.

It's a wild world that we live in, but we're committed to our game.

There were a lot of dangerous animals, are games of tag got pretty intense.

They didn't seem to mind him, while he was waiting up for me.

He found the most exciting places to go, together we discovered and explored.

There were lots of creatures in the world, some of them were big annoying bugs.

The cave was a little spooky, our game of tag turned a bit into  Spelunky .

This cabin was big, also it smelled funny.

The fresh air felt great, we even got to go for a swim but we avoided that, Luffy would probably drown.

I found him on an island.

**Luffy PoV**

Zoro caught me, now I'm it.

I found him in the city that still had humans, humans were zombies crossed with wild animals in my broken logic.

The city is one of the last places around, where humans actually hang out.

Humans are sometimes dangerous, sometimes they would find a gun.

Not just humans lived in the city, there were also these weird birdfish**  things.

Our game of hide-and-seek knew no bounds, our love was stronger than our fear.

The city was chock full of wall stuff, the wilder the better though it was fun.

I loved jumping, he loved jumping, we went to places with lots of jumping.

Even though they could build this hella big city, humans are still pretty stupid.

We are so high, how did all these humans get up here?

I think this is one of those fabled "apartments", legend says they're just full of delicious humans.

Even in a big old city, you can still find quiet little places to hide with your lover.

I found Zoro on a building.

 

One last round of love-tag to go.

**Zoro PoV**

I saw a Luffy in a laser-filled lab, this place seemed familiar.

We definitely been here before, red lasers are stupid and burn everything up.

The teleportation lasers were  skookum , they got us where we needed to go.

I don't remember fire shooting robots though, zombies, mad scientists, robots, what's next pirates?

Other zombies don't "get" us and our love, we're not like other zombies, we're different.

The lab must of been abandoned a while back, it's full of weird bugs, animals and stuff.

The bugs and animals didn't scare us, we are brave, strong, we are awesome.

I wonder what this lab was for, before the zombies, was it always just a zombies? I don't remember.

I don't remember what the world was like, before the zombpacalypse was there a "before"?

I could only remember one thing: I've always loved Luffy, zombie or not, always.

I found him in a laboratory.

Finally our game of love-tag was all done, we now worked together.

There was only one thing left for us to do, and we're going to do it together, I saw him on a mountain.

We decided we were going to conquer the mountain together, no more tag just us.

Our adventure was long,  zany , and fun but we knew it was coming to an end.

We've been at this for a long time, we try to remember things from our journey.

Then suddenly I remembered some stuff, before the zombpacalypse was even a thing, from before I saw him standing there.

We've always been in love, and we totally used to own an animal.

I saw him standing there, as we began our next adventure.

We finally arrived at the end of a journey, the vibrant, zombie-friendly metropolis of the Grand Line.

One last step before our new adventure together we got to choose what we want to do.

 

I remember before, we wanted to tie the knot, but now even after the zombpacalypse we decided to do it anyway.

 

The preacher guy pronounced us zombie and zombie, as a gift we decided to have a zombified reindeer as well, he was warm and fuzzy and had a blue nose.

His name was Chopper, and even as zombies we had a great after life together.

 


End file.
